This invention relates generally to improvements for euthanasia of poultry. In particular, the invention relates to a tool configured to humanely and quickly euthanize poultry.
Known art in various other types of euthanasia devices may be found in U.S. Class 452, Butchering, Subclass 52 Slaughtering as well as in other classes and subclasses.
In many situations it is necessary to euthanize domestic birds such as chickens, ducks, turkeys and geese at the end of their useful life or in the event of a health epidemic. One example where a few birds are required to be euthanized, such as to prevent disease contamination of the whole flock or in the case of a broken bone.
Several United States patents should be considered to understand euthanasia devices. These include devices for crushing the neck to effectively euthanize the animal, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,216,031, issued to Kleinsasser on Jul. 10, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,605, issued to Koechner et al. on Apr. 10, 2012; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0105305, filed by Pizzurro on Oct. 27, 2009; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,365, issued to Simmons on Mar. 15, 1988. Others include devices for cutting the neck of the animal, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,186, issued to Juranitch on Mar. 1, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,885, issued to Markert on Jan. 23, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,713, issued to Lewis on Aug. 29, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,832, issued to Higman on Mar. 9, 1926; U.S. Pat. No. 1,503,372, issued to Pacholke on Jul. 29, 1924; U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,711, issued to Haas on Nov. 20, 1923; U.S. Pat. No. 1,427,562, issued to Suther on Aug. 29, 1922; U.S. Pat. No. 1,389,784, issued to Rece et al. on Sep. 6, 1921; U.S. Pat. No. 1,090,317, issued to Lindstrom on Mar. 17, 1914; and U.S. Pat. No. 549,008, issued to Olson on Oct. 29, 1895. Each of these patents and/or applications are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,216,031, issued to Kleinsasser on Jul. 10, 2012 entitled Euthanasia of Poultry teaches a tool on the neck of the bird and crushing the neck between two co-operating members each having a front face for engaging the neck which is sufficiently blunt to prevent cutting of the skin of the neck during the crushing action so as to prevent escape of blood from the neck with the members being held separated at an end of the crushing action to prevent severing of the neck. The members can be driven together for example by hand pressure or on a frame by a foot lever or can be provided as a pair of counter-rotating wheels. However, the structure of the device of Kleinsasser requires upper body strength to operate the device. Thus, there is a need for a device that can be utilized without excessive body strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,605, issued to Koechner et al. on Apr. 10, 2012 entitled Handheld Cervical Dislocator teaches a handheld cervical dislocator that will encircle the neck of poultry of most any size and dislocate the neck vertebrae from the skull immediately to terminate the life of culled poultry with minimum discomfort. However, the structure of the device of Koechner et al. requires upper body strength and two hands to operate the device. Thus, there is a need for a device that can be utilized with one hand without excessive body strength.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0105305, filed by Pizzurro on Oct. 27, 2009 entitled Rabbit and Poultry Cervical Vertebral Dislocation Apparatus teaches a cylindrical rod attached to an L-shaped base frame and mounting flange. The apparatus is mounted to a solid rigid structure by appropriate means. A fixed rod and base frame forming an inverted wedge to receive the animal's neck into the apparatus. With the animals head wedged between the rod and the base frame, the operator holds the animal by the back legs or feet and pulls upward and back thus separating the skull from the spine humanely and instantly stunning and killing the animal by causing irreparable damage to the brain stem, spinal cord, arteries and spine. The animal is stunned by the trauma and dies as a result of the brain being separated from the rest of the body and massive internal bleeding. However, the device of Pizzurro requires a sudden amount of force to operate the device. This sudden energy use can be difficult to apply when also handling an animal. Thus, there is a need for a device that can be utilized which uses stored energy to euthanize the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,365, issued to Simmons on Mar. 15, 1988 entitled Poultry Neck Breaker Assembly teaches a neck breaking assembly for a poultry processing operation wherein the bird's neck is first aligned and positioned into an identifiable location adjacent to a breaker block. The breaker block is then projected towards the bird breaking the neck of the bird against a V-shaped aligning and positioning assembly which serves as an anvil for the breaker block. The projected breaker block is then withdrawn downwardly separating the severed neck from the bird and stretching the remaining neck skin. However, the Simmons device is a stationary device, which limits the use to a set location. In certain situations, it is necessary to quickly euthanize the bird and carrying it to the predetermined spot to euthanize may take time. Thus, a portable euthanasia device is needed.
The American Veterinary Medical Association (AVMA) describes euthanasia as “rapid loss of consciousness followed by cardiac or respiratory arrest and the ultimate loss of brain function.” (2000 Report of the AVMA panel on euthanasia. JAVMA 218(5): 669-698. The AVMA requires that the animal(s) to be euthanized experience minimal distress before being rendered unconscious. There are a number of currently accepted methods for euthanizing poultry include inhalation agents, non-penetrating captive bolt, cervical dislocation, percussive blow, decapitation, maceration, and electrocution. The methods cause death by (1) direct or indirect hypoxia, (2) direct depression of neurons and/or (3) physical disruption of brain activity. Extensive guidelines exist for euthanasia of poultry for processing prior to marketing. However, during emergencies such as a disease outbreak, there are fewer options. The 2000 Report of the AVMA Panel on Euthanasia, devotes only one paragraph on mass euthanasia and states “under unusual conditions, such as disease eradication and natural disasters, euthanasia options may be limited. In these situations, the most appropriate technique that minimizes human and animal health concerns must be used.”